<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>your heartbeat on the high line by likeuwuahh</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28709832">your heartbeat on the high line</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/likeuwuahh/pseuds/likeuwuahh'>likeuwuahh</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>TWICE (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Bodyguard, F/F, Idol Jihyo, mainly fluff but some minor angst, manager mina, manager nayeon</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 09:54:22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,077</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28709832</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/likeuwuahh/pseuds/likeuwuahh</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>top of the industry star park jihyo acquires a maniac stalker. the company works quickly and hires a bodyguard for her.</p><p>(small-sized) kim dahyun is the one to be hired.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Im Nayeon/Myoui Mina, Kim Dahyun/Park Jisoo | Jihyo, side minayeon though</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>271</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>your heartbeat on the high line</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>low-key inspired by iu and the way she interacts with her bodyguards haha</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>dahyun is stiff as she walks inside the entertainment company. she tugs on the lapels of her suit coat, glancing at her surroundings.</p><p>when her boss had informed her about this job a week ago, she’d been extremely hesitant to agree. despite her last job being to guard a person of high status, there’s a clear partition between that and being a bodyguard for a celebrity. still, dahyun weighed her pros and cons and somehow, managed to convince herself that this would be useful for her in the future.</p><p>she wipes down her clammy hands as she’s guided to a meeting room. there are eyes on her from other staff members, maybe artists too. dahyun has never paid attention to the life of celebrities. she could probably count the ones she knows on one hand.</p><p>“please enter. the artist and company staff members are waiting for you inside.”</p><p>dahyun takes a deep breath, smooths down her coat for good measure and walks in. five pairs of eyes immediately snap towards her and she freezes. had she been guided to the wrong room?</p><p>“kim dahyun?”</p><p>“yes. that’s me.” dahyun speaks firmly, hoping to radiate confidence.</p><p>“please take a seat. we’ll begin introductions and your job description in a moment.”</p><p>she bows and sits down on the opposite end of the table to the staff. there are three girls staring at her and suddenly dahyun feels her nervousness increase a notch. one of them will be the person she’ll be guarding, she’s sure.</p><p>“thank you for joining us miss kim. to begin, we’d like to thank you and your company for agreeing to this job on such short notice. now, the person you’ll be guarding is our rising star, park jihyo. a few months ago, we became aware of a stalker who’s been finding methods to contact her and approach her. so far, it’s been easy to diffuse situations with him involved. but, as of recent, he’s also been pestering jihyo’s family to provide her location.”</p><p>dahyun listens attentively to the staff talking, wanting to make sure she has all details about the situation.</p><p>“whichever schedules she has, you’ll be following along. you’ll be with her twenty-four-seven. meaning, you’ll be living with her too. we can’t take any risks as this stalker seems to be increasing the severity of his actions. we want the best for jihyo, that’s why we approached your company. the contract is already on the table and ready for you to sign. if there’s any questions you have, you’re welcome to ask now.”</p><p>she’ll be living with the artist? dahyun hadn’t read that as part of the deal when her boss had informed her. but, she understands that the situation is dire. as always, the client’s safety is the priority. she can deal with this.</p><p>“yes.” dahyun nods as she signs at the bottom.</p><p>“let me introduce you to jihyo, as well as the staff that works with her. at any time, the only people who should be near her are only her managers and make-up artists.”</p><p>she’s guided to the front and she’s introduced to the staff. though, dahyun’s attention is stolen by the purple-haired girl in the middle.</p><p>“this is nayeon, she’s jihyo’s head manager.”</p><p>dahyun shakes her hand, still feeling judged.</p><p>“this is mina. she’s another manager.”</p><p>that’s the one on the end, who doesn’t even want to shake dahyun’s hand.</p><p>“the make-up artists will be introduced to you by the managers later on in the day. this, is jihyo. the person you’ll be guarding yourself.”</p><p>the girl in the middle is the one to offer her hand first, smiling kindly. dahyun is mesmerised by her smile alone.</p><p>“she’s smaller than jihyo. how is she meant to protect her?” mina mutters under her breath.</p><p>dahyun just manages to hear the end of her question and turns to face her. she spots jihyo elbowing her for having the courage to say that.</p><p>“i assure you, my capabilities to be a bodyguard aren’t reliant on my height.” dahyun coolly brushes her words off. “thank you for the very warm welcome.”</p><p>the corners of jihyo’s lips turn up at the witty remark, clearly amused by dahyun’s quick thinking.</p><p>“sorry about her. she’s wary of new people joining the team.” nayeon apologises on her behalf. “jihyo’s first schedule is tomorrow. so, i suggest you get settled in at her place. i’ll drive.”</p><p> </p><p>/</p><p> </p><p>living with an idol is hard, dahyun realises. jihyo’s sleep cycle is always changing depending on how long her schedules take. sometimes, she doesn’t even finish until morning. other times, she finishes before four in the afternoon.</p><p>dahyun believed it would be awkward having to share the space with jihyo. but, rather, it’s peaceful. she’s gone out of her way to make dahyun feel welcome and she appreciates that. it feels more like she’s a roommate. a bodyguard kind of roommate that checks all windows and doors before jihyo sleeps. one that steps into the apartment first, scans the rooms before letting jihyo in. just in case anyone jumps out of nowhere, or, attacks.</p><p>maybe, this arrangement isn’t as bad as it seems.</p><p> </p><p>/</p><p> </p><p>dahyun stands by the door of the practice room as jihyo repeats the same steps of her choreography, again and again. the frustration is written all over her face, furrowed brows and eyes tinged with tiredness. sweat runs off her neck but she doesn’t stop. pushes herself to perfect every move. it’s well past three in the morning and this isn’t even the latest she’s been up to practice for her songs.</p><p>over the month dahyun has been working as jihyo’s bodyguard, her experience has been a defining curve. she didn’t know of jihyo’s popularity until she stepped out with her, the shouts and squeals of fanboys and fangirls almost left her deaf.</p><p>but throughout it all, dahyun could only notice the way jihyo acts around her fans. always gentle, always sweet. on occasion, she teases them but never fails to compliment them and encourage them. her hard work ethics are admirable. dahyun thinks she’d probably be a fan of jihyo herself if she had the chance to indulge.</p><p>“you know, you don’t have to stand the whole time, right? you can sit down.” jihyo’s voice breaks dahyun out of her thoughts. she pauses the music. “i already feel guilty that you have to spend all of your time here with me.”</p><p>“it’s my job to. if i sit down and someone comes through the door to harm you… every second makes a difference. i’d rather stay by the door, ma’am.” dahyun stands up straighter.</p><p>“what did i call you about calling me ma’am?” jihyo groans. she guzzles down an entire bottle of water in the next minute and dahyun watches in amazement. “you calling me that makes me sound like i’m an aunt. we live in the same place, you can call me by my name.”</p><p>“sure ma– i mean, jihyo.” dahyun rubs the back of her neck as jihyo glares at her.</p><p>“now that we have that sorted, come sit here for a little bit please. i’ll go insane if i see you standing there any longer.” jihyo leaves no room for argument.</p><p>though, dahyun makes sure she’s in front of her, blocking jihyo’s body with her own as she sits.</p><p> </p><p>/</p><p> </p><p>they’re out shopping today. jihyo felt like leaving the apartment for a little bit while she had a break from her schedules. dahyun glances around the room, a sense of uneasiness arising in the pit of her stomach. something is wrong. the women at the cash register keep looking at the two of them before looking away.</p><p>“i think black would be better, right? white would get dirty too quickly.” jihyo talks to herself as she weighs her option.</p><p>dahyun hears the flash of camera. this will spread fast. she knows by the way the attention is increasing. she grabs a hat from one of the shelves, runs to the counter to pay for it. she doesn’t even wait for the change. by the time dahyun returns to jihyo, the number of people outside have increased already.</p><p>“jihyo, leave it. we need to go.” dahyun threads her fingers through jihyo’s and tugs her out of the shop. she’s sure those damn workers spread information about their whereabouts.</p><p>the herd of people follow them immediately and dahyun picks up the pace. when they round a corner, she takes the chance to put the hat on jihyo, making sure her face is covered.</p><p>“they’re closing on us again.” jihyo points out, taking the lead this time. “there’s another way to get out of here.”</p><p>it seems like it’s happened before because jihyo knows her way around the little alleys in the area. but, then dahyun spots a group of boys, pointing to different directions. she moves to the side, into the shadows of a building, bringing jihyo with her a little too fast. they bump into each other, but dahyun keeps her hands on jihyo’s waist, holding her steady.</p><p>her heart is racing, adrenaline pumping through her veins. she doesn’t want jihyo to be caught by these people, needs to stay here until it’s clear. anything can happen when there’s large crowds.</p><p>“i swear it was her. you know i can’t mistake park jihyo of all people.”</p><p>“we’ve been running in circles. you’re an idiot.”</p><p>the voices are getting closer. dahyun wracks her mind for another solution, something else to hide jihyo with. she pulls away from jihyo for a moment, shrugs off her own coat and encourages her to wear it. she’s confused, but she listens to dahyun. she pulls up the mask too, now not even looking recognisable in the slightest.</p><p>“stay like this. don’t move. i’ll call nayeon.” dahyun commands, earning a nod from jihyo.</p><p>it’s difficult for her to concentrate with jihyo tucked against her neck. dahyun’s quick to send their location to nayeon, wanting this to end.</p><p>“are you okay? there were a lot of people there.” dahyun whispers.</p><p>“i should be asking <em> you </em> that. i’ve honestly never gotten out of a crowd like that so quickly. how did you know?” jihyo asks, amazed by her response.</p><p>“the workers were being really suspicious. they kept looking around and towards the door. i knew something was up.” dahyun sighs. “is it always like this?”</p><p>“it’s only gotten worse lately. i barely have any time to myself because it’s crowded everywhere. i just wanted to buy a shirt.” jihyo sulks about their situation.</p><p>“maybe stick with online shopping for now. it’s too risky. with numbers like today, anything can happen when they surround you out of thin air.” dahyun shakes her head. she’s sure that stalker would’ve been there, with the readily available information given out like free candy.</p><p>“thank you dahyun.”</p><p>five minutes later, dahyun’s phone buzzes and nayeon sends her location. the two of them walk with their heads down, not wanting to draw any more attention.</p><p>“oh, you’re amazing dahyun. we just saw footage of how fast you moved jihyo. it’s circulating like crazy.” nayeon helps jihyo in the car as soon as they reach.</p><p>“wait, how did you get here so fast? and is that lipstick on your neck?” jihyo tilts nayeon’s neck, only for her to slap her hands away.</p><p>her cheeks redden as she covers her neck with her hand and jihyo squints at her, as if she’s trying to piece everything together.</p><p>“let’s go. i’ll take you to the company.” nayeon changes the subject.</p><p>“don’t you find it suspicious?” jihyo whispers to dahyun, pointing out nayeon’s sudden excitement. “the only person who lives in this area is… oh my god, it’s <em> mina </em>.”</p><p>dahyun tries to hide her laughter as the recognition washes over jihyo. of course, she’d picked up on that a few weeks into her job. it seems like the two managers had yet to tell jihyo about their relationship.</p><p>“you’re dating mina?!”</p><p> </p><p>/</p><p> </p><p>the gloomy day has everyone blasting the heater in the van as they head to their first schedule of the day. some pre-recording for a program that’ll air later in the week. the rain is battering against the window, showing no signs of receding in the slightest.</p><p>they come to a stop outside their building, fans already lined up and ready in their raincoats.</p><p>“let me come out first and i’ll have the umbrella ready for you.” mina is already out the door. dahyun follows, needing to be out before jihyo.</p><p>she opens the door for jihyo, offering her hand for her stability. her hand is warm, a blessing in the harsh coldness in the air. dahyun steps in front, gauging the crowd before continuing.</p><p>“dahyun, come here. the umbrella can cover you too.” jihyo calls out for dahyun’s attention.</p><p>just then, a photographer comes a little too close and dahyun pushes them out of the way as gently as she can. she turns to look at jihyo, raising an eyebrow. “i’ll be fine. this is part of being your bodyguard.”</p><p>“but, you’ll get sick.” jihyo argues, hurrying her steps.</p><p>“jihyo, you need to slow down. you’ll slip.” nayeon holds her back.</p><p>“let me take it from here.” dahyun sighs, reaching for the umbrella. she gestures for nayeon to share hers with mina. even as she holds the umbrella for jihyo’s sake, her suit jacket is soaked. she angles it in a way that jihyo is completely protected from the rain.</p><p>dahyun waves a hand in front of her nose as they enter the building, sensing a sneeze incoming. okay, maybe she <em> will </em> get sick.</p><p>“why is your hair wet?” jihyo furrows her eyebrows when she turns to look at dahyun. her eyes fall onto dahyun’s coat and now she knows she’s done for. “you’re kidding me.”</p><p>“it’s my job to protect you.” dahyun sniffles, shuddering from the cold.</p><p>“i’m sure the rain isn’t part of the contract.” jihyo sighs. she reaches for some tissues and wipes down dahyun’s hair. “is there a way we can get a towel or something? maybe a hot cup of tea?” she looks towards her managers.</p><p>the kindness offered by jihyo leaves dahyun flustered and she really hopes it can’t be seen. she locks eyes with nayeon though, who has an amused grin playing on her lips.</p><p>“i’m fine. the recording is about to begin anyway. let’s go.” dahyun stands up when a producer approaches them.</p><p>throughout the recording, dahyun maintains her focus on jihyo and the way she speaks confidently to the hosts of the show. towards the end, someone joins her by her side. though, dahyun doesn’t dare to open her mouth. she keeps her eyes trained on jihyo with high hopes that she won’t be conversed with.</p><p>“i’ll make this quick. i’m sorry. i know i reacted poorly when we met.” mina chooses to talk to dahyun quietly. “you’ve been doing an amazing job and nayeon and i, we’re both really honoured to have you be part of the team. you make sacrifices even we don’t make. i’m sure jihyo appreciates your efforts as well.”</p><p>she hands dahyun a steaming cup of hot chocolate, most likely as her way to start fresh. maybe, just maybe, things are looking up now.</p><p> </p><p>/</p><p> </p><p>dahyun would say that attending fansigns would definitely be the highlight of her job. it’s different seeing jihyo as she interacts with her fans individually. the way her face lights up when they talk. or, when she sulks about having to act cute in front of them. it’s no surprise that she’s the leading artist in the industry.</p><p>on her left side, nayeon and mina watch jihyo too. they’re trying to secretly hold hands and dahyun smiles, trying to cover up for them as much as she can. somehow, after the time she’d gotten sick, dahyun has grown closer with the two managers. now, she has three people babying her and worrying about her wellbeing. jihyo too, has become relentless in making sure she’s not making stupid decisions like standing out in the rain for her.</p><p>“jihyo unnie! jihyo unnie!”</p><p>jihyo searches the crowd for the fan that’s calling out her name. “yes?”</p><p>“can you perform your latest song with your bodyguard?”</p><p>“oh. i don’t think that’s a good idea.” jihyo laughs as she looks at dahyun, indirectly teasing her. “why? i can call one of my backup dancers instead.”</p><p>“noo! we want to see you two dance this together. please, unnie! everyone has been talking about your bodyguard.”</p><p>“wow. so, instead of talking about me, you two talk about my bodyguard? my fans are changing.” jihyo gasps, teasing her fans.</p><p>“but she’s so pretty. we’ve been talking about her since she rescued you in the crowd. just one dance! it doesn’t even have to be the full song.”</p><p>once again, jihyo looks at dahyun, waiting for her to respond. of course, dahyun knows the moves to the song. she watches jihyo practice every single day. and, perhaps she <em> has </em> been jihyo’s replacement dancer on occasion. but, dancing as just two of them is different to dancing in front of fans. fans who will definitely be recording the interaction and posting it everywhere.</p><p>she shakes her head at first, too shy to go forward.</p><p>but, jihyo is basically pleading with dahyun. she shouldn’t have looked into her eyes. now, she can’t resist.”</p><p>“go, have some fun. if anyone deserves it, it’s you.” nayeon pats dahyun's shoulder. “you’ll be protecting her from there too, if you really need to justify it.” she rolls her eyes and pushes dahyun on stage.</p><p>the fans cheer as soon as they spot dahyun on stage and she feels the tips of her ears burn from the attention.</p><p>“sorry dahyun. i know this is out of nowhere. please bear with me, okay?” jihyo mumbles.</p><p>“you say that like you’re not enjoying this. i’ll be fine.” dahyun chuckles as she rests her hands on jihyo’s hips for the opening of the song.</p><p>(she doesn’t pick up on how jihyo’s breath hitches at the touch)</p><p>just as they’ve practiced, dahyun remains more as a supportive wall for jihyo at the start. brushes of fingers here and there, over her shoulders and across her waist. she does her best to maintain her serious façade.</p><p>but, then it becomes <em> more </em>. dahyun being the one to spin jihyo, to carry her as she kicks the air. intertwined hands, pushing of shoulders and mirroring moves. the steps come to her like clockwork. her body feels as if it’s on fire with each time jihyo touches her, affixing dahyun with her smouldering gaze. it ends right when jihyo fists the lapel of her coat, drawing them insanely close. they’re both breathing heavily as they lock eyes.</p><p>dahyun pretends she doesn’t notice jihyo’s gaze flit towards her lips.</p><p>she pulls back when she remembers where they are. the fans are cheering, over the moon with the performance they both just showcased.</p><p>but, dahyun’s mood shifts quickly. on the right side, she spots a suspicious man. the picture the company showed her is burned into her mind. she wouldn’t miss him for the world. dahyun slides off the stage, getting to the stalker before he took another step in jihyo’s direction. she locks his hands as fast as she can, but not before he manages to thrust his elbow against dahyun’s cheekbone. she hisses, knowing well it’ll bruise. dahyun pushes him against the ground as she waits for the rest of the security team to arrive, to get rid of him from the room.</p><p>the fans have already been ushered out and nayeon and mina had been swift to escort jihyo to safety.</p><p>dahyun brushes her hair out of her hair, ponytail becoming loose in the interaction with the stalker. she has an eerie feeling that he will be back again. the look in his eyes engrained in her mind. but, for now, he’ll be gone. she can only hope that she’ll never have to come into contact with him again.</p><p>as soon as she’s in front of nayeon and mina again, back at jihyo’s apartment, the two of them gasp. nayeon rushes to her, cradling her face in her hands as she observes the darkening bruise on her face.</p><p>“mina, can you get some ice.” nayeon points to the cabinet and she helps dahyun sit down. “the ice bag should be in there.”</p><p>“that bad, huh?” dahyun tries to make light of the situation.</p><p>“you know, jihyo will kill you, right?” mina sighs as she gingerly places the bag on dahyun’s cheek.</p><p>the coldness burns against her skin and dahyun groans. “it’s what i have to do. i can’t let her get hurt.”</p><p>“you shouldn’t have done that dahyun.” jihyo’s voice is sharp as she cuts into the conversation. she takes the bag off mina and the two managers offer them privacy, leaving the room. when she lifts the ice away, baring dahyun’s bruised cheek for her to look at, jihyo’s frustration only increases.</p><p>“and what should i have done? you were in danger, for god’s sake!” dahyun feels the anger building up. “i’m a bodyguard, jihyo. i have to protect you from these things. if i hadn’t spotted him there, i don’t know what he could’ve done.”</p><p>dahyun shudders at the thought. anything could’ve happened there and jihyo thinks she shouldn’t have pushed him to the ground?</p><p>“your company hired me for a reason.” dahyun shakes her head. “i can’t believe you think i’ve done the wrong thing.”</p><p>“that’s not what i’m saying. i don’t want anyone to be hurt. i hate that the most when the people i care about are hurt. and now you’re hurt. hurt because of me.” jihyo explains her words. “and i can’t fathom being the one to cause that.”</p><p>“it’s not your fault. you can’t take the blame for something you had no part in.” dahyun bites her tongue, wanting to say a lot more. about the fraying line between friendship and more between them. about her not knowing why – <em> not wanting to admit why </em> – jihyo’s focus is on her safety, when it’s dahyun who should be in that position.</p><p>jihyo remains silent, choosing to tend to dahyun’s cheek instead of adding more to her words. dahyun stares up at her, watching as she focuses on being gentle while she rests the ice against it. the fury is overwhelming, but she knows it’s not directed at her.</p><p>she blames her next move on her pain-induced mind.</p><p>she wraps her fingers around jihyo’s wrist slowly, brushing her thumb across in an attempt to disperse some of that fury.</p><p>and, it works.</p><p>(the furrowed brows disappear and her shoulders relax)</p><p>jihyo refuses to leave her for the remainder of the night, along with nayeon and mina, who camp in dahyun’s empty bedroom. she’s forced to be resting in jihyo’s room for the night and dahyun knows it’s the worst decision the three of them could’ve made. though, if she even tries to argue, she knows it’ll get her nowhere.</p><p>that’s what leads her to where she is now. restlessly lying beside jihyo as she’s already asleep. dahyun has turned around so many times, hoping to catch even a smidge of sleep. it’s out of her hands. each time she closes her eyes, she comes to the realisation that jihyo is right next to her, <em> so </em> close to her and she’s wide awake again. she gives up now, choosing to stare at the ceiling. her mind dwindles off again, rewinding the events of the day.</p><p>she has a choice to make. she knows it.</p><p>right now, all that remains in dahyun’s chest it utmost guilt. if she hadn’t been up there with jihyo, if she hadn’t been distracted, she could’ve diffused the situation a lot earlier. she’d been distracted and she shouldn’t have been. she can’t afford distractions when it’s jihyo’s safety at risk. she knows things are beginning to become more complicated between them.</p><p>it’s a big risk. one she knows she shouldn’t be taking.</p><p> </p><p>/</p><p> </p><p>dahyun takes a week of leave. she pretends her heart isn’t aching when she sees jihyo’s grimness during her next schedules. even if she’s at home, resting, dahyun can’t help but look for jihyo. she’s bothering nayeon and mina all day, making them promise not to tell her. she hates that this is what she’s come to. she doesn’t want to be away from jihyo. thinks that maybe another bodyguard would be better at keeping her safe.</p><p>it works well, until it doesn’t</p><p>but really, dahyun is surprised it worked at all.</p><p>“you need to come back. she hasn’t said a single word to anyone all week. she’s always rushing ahead of the bodyguard as if she’s purposely seeking trouble. this won’t end well dahyun.” mina’s exhaustion is evident through her tone. “you’re the only one she wants here. please.”</p><p>she doesn’t hesitate for a single moment. by the time she finishes her call with mina, dahyun is out of her place, nayeon already on her way to pick her up.</p><p>“how did you know i’ll say yes?” dahyun asks.</p><p>“you’re not as sneaky as you think you are.” nayeon rolls her eyes.</p><p> </p><p>/</p><p> </p><p>“she’s amazing, isn’t she?” mina sidles by dahyun’s side as she watches jihyo interact with others at the after-schedule party. “jihyo has always been like this.”</p><p>“like what?” dahyun lets slip without thinking. mina’s smile is self-explanatory.</p><p>“cares about others more than herself. she thinks she has to, actually. nayeon and i always tell her to focus on herself more but she takes that as a way to improve herself and her abilities. we want her to love herself more. she’s always on the move, going out of her way to charity events and volunteering. she has a precious heart.” mina compliments her. “but, she’s very bad at telling others what she wants. she’ll never verbalise it. it’s something you have to pick up on, on your own. years of being her manager has taught us that.</p><p>“like mina said, she’s never thinking of herself. she might joke around sometimes, but in the time that we’ve known jihyo, the only time she’s asked us for something is when she wanted her favourite <em> ice cream </em>. can you believe that? but, we’ve learnt to predict what she feels and what she needs.” nayeon joins them, standing beside mina.</p><p>jihyo looks to them then, a small smile gracing her lips as she focuses on dahyun.</p><p>the two of them have been walking on eggshells ever since she returned to be her bodyguard. dahyun has been trying to be herself, yet also keep a distance. and, it’s safe to say that it’s been working out poorly.</p><p>“why are you telling me this?” dahyun looks between the two managers. “what do you want me to do?”</p><p>“well, for one. go dance with her.” mina deadpans, pointing out how jihyo is quietly standing to the side while everyone is partnered up on the dance floor. “and two, tell her. you can’t keep it in.”</p><p>dahyun opens her mouth to argue. her job is on the line. she can’t act on her feelings.</p><p>“i’ve honestly lost count of how many times she’s looked this way already.” nayeon snorts. “dahyun-ah, you trust me, right? trust us? i’m telling you that you are what she <em> needs </em>. that idiot won’t have the guts to do anything. save her from her misery.”</p><p>“but, my job. it’s unethical.” dahyun hides away from the thought. now, it sounds more like she’s trying to find excuses.</p><p>“honestly, i think feelings matter more. you should follow your heart, not your mind. we’re with you on this. if anyone knows how you’re feeling, it’s us.” mina reminds her of their relationship. “i would’ve lost nayeon if i hadn’t spoken up. we’re still here.”</p><p>“now, go. end her suffering.” nayeon pushes dahyun to move.</p><p>she looks to jihyo again and sighs. dahyun straightens her coat, fixes her tie. she almost freezes in her spot when she notices a man making their way to jihyo, probably asking her to dance. but it only spurs dahyun to walk faster. she manages to reach her and the words catch onto her tongue.</p><p>“dahyun?” jihyo is confused as she stands before her.</p><p>dahyun offers a hand, smiling softly. “dance with me?”</p><p>despite being taken off-guard, jihyo agrees, sliding her hand through dahyun’s. the two of them dance quietly in the middle, neither of them wanting to speak first. their clasped hands, ever so warm. slotting together, so alike to a puzzle. dahyun sighs and pulls jihyo close, her nose brushing the top of jihyo’s head.</p><p>“i’m sorry.” dahyun breaks the silence. jihyo pulls back, tilting her head in confusion. “i’ve been very distant from you. i shouldn’t have been.”</p><p>“i think i picked up on why.” jihyo worries her lip between her teeth. “i think i pushed too much.”</p><p>“it’s not that.” dahyun pauses. their location isn’t ideal to have this conversation. “is there somewhere else we can talk?”</p><p>jihyo nods, guiding them to a quieter place, outside on the porch. she doesn’t let go of their intertwined hands. she shudders, just slightly and dahyun is already sliding off her coat. her navy-blue dress isn’t cut for the chilly air outside.</p><p>“jihyo, i don’t know if i’m doing the right thing, but i’m really close to losing my mind.” dahyun sighs, shaking her head as she shuffles closer.</p><p>“you’re not alone.” jihyo threads their fingers together. “i’m terrible at this.”</p><p>“you <em> really </em> drive me insane. i can’t think about anything when you’re around. anything but you.” dahyun confesses. she looks up, meets jihyo’s tender gaze. “i know it’s bad. especially because i’m meant to be focusing on your safety but somewhere that shifted.”</p><p>jihyo cradles her cheeks, brushes their noses against each other. “i think we’ve both crossed this line already. i don’t want to go back. do you think we can meet in the middle?”</p><p>dahyun responds by closing the distance between the two of them. her fingers tangle in jihyo’s purple locks, tugging her forward. she smiles, satisfied with the gasp escaping jihyo’s lips as soon as their lips touch. jihyo keeps herself steady, holding onto dahyun’s tie, melting into the kiss. it’s heated with a touch of frustration, months of longing and want burning down to this moment. there’s nothing more that dahyun could want. there’s nothing more that jihyo could need.</p><p>them, together.</p><p>it’s perfect.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>@likeuwuahh on twitter :]</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>